Accidental
by Reia Ashes
Summary: What happens when Tamaki 'trips' and hits Hikaru on the back during the brotherly love act, causing him to actually kiss his brother? HikaruxKaoru [OneShot]


Title :: Accidental  
Author :: Rei (aka Dreaming.of.Tomorrow)  
Genre :: Romance  
Rating :: T  
Disclaimer :: I own no rights to Ouran Host Club or any of it's characters. I am not getting paid for this. The only one who is getting paid for the use of these characters is Bisco Hatori, as she is their creator.

Note :: I know this is an overused idea, so please don't tell me so. I'm sorry for that as it is. Also, this is my first Host Club fic, so sorry if any of the characters are OOC.

* * *

Although they looked so much alike, their personalities were different. While Hikaru seemed oblivious to the gap appearing between them, Kaoru was not. Maybe he got a little too caught up in their brotherly love act, so caught up that he started to believe it. Sometimes he wished they never would have accepted Tamaki's offer to join the club. If they never accepted it they would never have started the brotherly love act, they would never have met Haruhi, and he wouldn't be feeling this way.

But… through everything that happened he like the Host Club and Haruhi. He didn't like her like he thought his brother did but he did like her. Kyouya asked him about what would happen if Hikaru fell in love with Haruhi, but he didn't have and answer. He said it would be a while before something like that happened. Sometimes that seemed wrong though. At times it felt like that gap was growing too fast.

His brothers' words brought him out of his thoughts. His cue was coming up and he put on a mask of embarrassment. "Hikaru, d-don't say such things."

"Kaoru." His brother glanced at him before cupping his chin and bringing their faces close. "I'm sorry." The girls sitting at the table squealed at the scene in front of them.

For Kaoru being this close to his brother was both pleasant and painful. Their faces were almost close enough to kiss, that was pleasant. They never would kiss, that was painful.

Or at least he thought they would never kiss until their clumsy lord slipped and fell much like he did at the dance when Haruhi first joined. This time he hit Hikaru on the back, making the two brothers' lips touch. It was an accidental kiss that had their customers squealing and both twins' eyes widening in surprise. It only took a second for them to come to their senses and it was Kaoru who pulled away. It only took Hikaru a little more time to realize what had happened. Although he knew what had happened he still couldn't help but look confused. His confused look landed on his younger brother who was glaring at their lord.

Kyouya looked at the scene with a smirk before walking over. Tamaki was on the ground looking at the twins with frightened eyes. Mori glanced over as Hunny continued to ask the girls what kind of cake they preferred. Haruhi stared at Kaoru, expecting Hikaru to be the one glaring.

Kaoru was angry. At his lord, at Hikaru, and at himself. If Tamaki hadn't tripped he wouldn't have kissed Hikaru in the first place. If Hikaru pulled away Kaoru wouldn't be feeling lightheaded. If he… if he just didn't hesitate he wouldn't know just ho inviting his brother's lips were.

Siblings weren't supposed to feel this way. It was all supposed to be an act. But it wasn't just an act, not for Kaoru. It was wrong to love your brother according to society.

It was wrong. Kaoru just had to repeat that to himself over and over again. He couldn't forget that or he may just let his heart take over instead of listening to his mind.

The girls who had fainted because of the kiss woke then and start to try and get the twins to do it again. Kaoru didn't think it was a good idea. He thought it was a horrible idea. If he and his brother kissed again he was afraid he may become addicted to his twin's taste.

Hikaru however must no hove realized the danger of another kiss a brought his hand to the back of his younger twin's head, bringing their lips together in a seemingly innocent kiss. However Hikaru deepened the kiss by nipping at his brother's bottom lip until he opened his mouth. When he did Hikaru took the opportunity to map his brother's mouth with his tongue. Without realizing what he was doing Kaoru responded to the kiss just as passionately.

When they broke apart the girls had once again fainted only this time Tamaki had a huge grin on his face. Hikaru was the glaring twin this time as Kaoru was too dazed to do anything.

At Hikaru's glare Tamaki turned to Kyouya for help only to be given a blank look. Tamaki looked back at Hikaru before rising and running from the room, pulling Haruhi along as he went.

Tamaki disappeared for quite a while, only returning when Kaoru managed to calm his angry twin. The twins went on the rest of the day as if nothing happened.

Nothing happened. It was a silent agreement that the two of them seemed to agree on. Nothing happened… Yet Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about it. Why had Hikaru kissed him? Surely it must have been just a part of the act. Yeah, that was it. The kiss was just another part of their act. But… that didn't explain his lords reaction to the kiss.

Kaoru was still thinking about the kiss when his twin returned from the bathroom in a towel. He pulled pajama bottoms on before he noticed his brother's thoughtful look. He sat on the bed next to him before tilting his head to face him. He knew what hi younger twin was thinking about but he remained quiet. He wanted to talk about it but he wasn't quite sure how to bring it up.

He was saved from having to bring it up when his twin spoke. "Hikaru, why do you think out lord was grinning like that?"

Hikaru put his hands behind his head and fell back into a laying position on the bed. "Who knows."

There was silence for a moment before Kaoru looked at his lap and spoke in a quiet voice. "What did you do that for?"

Although Hikaru knew what his brother was talking about he decided to play dumb. "Do what?"

"The… kiss. It's not like we weren't asked before by Renge or the other girls. What made this time different?"

"Accident, remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"After the accidental kiss I couldn't help but do it again." Kaoru remained silent and Hikaru sat up again. "Was it that bad?" Kaoru continued to look at his lap but shook his head in response. "Would you mind if I do it again?" Once again Kaoru remained silent but shook his head only a second later. "Then I can do it again." Kaoru gave no response.

A playful grin formed on Hikaru's lips before he brought his brother's lips to meet his own. He pushed his twin back onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss. The kiss lasted much longer then the one at the host club. The boys only separating when they needed air.

Kaoru stared up at his brother. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" He replied as he moved to lie beside his brother, pulling him close.

Kaoru smiled at the gesture and cuddled as close to his brother as possible. That had been all the answer Kaoru needed for his question. He smiled as he rolled over to be on top of his brother. He lowered his lips to his brother's in a gentle kiss only to be flipped onto his back seconds later when his brother took control of the kiss.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily. Hikaru buried his face in his brother's neck. When their breathing returned to normal everything was silent for a while.

Hikaru broke the silence by whispering in his brother's ear. "I love you."

Kaoru smiled and turned so he and his bother were laying on their sides facing each other. They were always together. What one though was a good idea, the other usually thought the same. What one usually felt toward a subject, the other usually felt the same. So why did Kaoru think this time was any different. They were different people despite how people saw them. They had separate thoughts and personalities. Maybe though, this one more time, they felt the same despite being different.

Kaoru pressed his lips against his brother's then whispered just loud enough for Hikaru to hear him, "I love you, too."


End file.
